Sleepover
by Erogodiel
Summary: Noya gets invited to study/sleepover at Asahi's house. They'll be all alone, since Asahi's parents are out of town. Noya's not sure why he agreed, since he has such strong feelings for the taller male, but he did. Now he's stuck trying not to accidentally spill his feelings. Only he does exactly that. The outcome, however, neither of them saw coming. Yaoi/Oneshot


As Noya laid in Asahi's bed, he couldn't help but to think about his crush. He admired Asahi: his strength, his power, basically everything about the man. Noya waited for Asahi to finish getting ready for bed. The long day of training was finally over and Noya was staying over at Asahi's since he wanted to study a bit with him by watching videos of their opponent for an upcoming match and studying how they attacked, how they thought, how they moved. It was only the two of them, since Asahi only had the courage to ask the smaller male to spend the night with him. Asahi's parents were out of town for a business trip too, so it really was just the two of them.

As Noya lay in bed, he started feeling hot. The scent of Asahi was all over the bed which drove him crazy. He couldn't help but to think dirty thoughts. He thought about the taste of the Asahi's dick against his tongue, the feeling of Asahi playing with the thing only he has touched. "Shit." Noya said to himself as he got hard. What the hell am I doing? He thought to himself, knowing that this was no time for him to be thinking of Asahi in such a way, let alone touching himself.

Noya took a couple of deep breaths, clearing his mind. He knew Asahi would be done with his shower soon, and he didn't want the other male to see him in such a pathetic state. As Noya was concentrating on getting rid of his hard on, Asahi entered the room.

Surprised and panicked, he quickly pulled the sheets over him and hid under the blanket; the sudden movement surprising Asahi. "W-what are you doing Noya…" Asahi asked the other male with concern.

"N-nothing. I was getting tired of waiting for you so I wanted to sleep in your bed since it is so comfortable." He lied, trying to remove suspicion from his sudden actions.

"Ah~ Well we can still watch the videos with you laying down, so how about we get started as soon as possible so we can go to sleep sooner?" Noya quickly agreed, nodding his head. His head was sticking out of the blanket to try to seem more natural as Asahi sat down on the bed next to him.

As they watched the videos of the other team, he was thinking about unsexy thoughts which thankfully got his dick to calm down. At least, enough for him to focus on Asahi's expressions. He didn't want the taller male to doubt his abilities. "Hey Asahi." Noya suddenly said out of the blue. "I think as long as we do our best and work as a team like we always have, we will be just fine." Asahi blushed at the confidence Noya had for him and team.

"Yeah, I guess you are right Noya." Asahi smiled at the shorter male, and Noya smiled back.

"Damn, you are so cute-" Noya suddenly blurted out without thinking. He stopped in his tracks. Fear and embarrassment hit him after realized that he just said that out loud. Red dusted Asahi's cheeks as well as the tips of his ears.

"A-ah, thank you… That means a lot hearing it from you." Asahi finally responded, ducking his head out of Noya's eyesight.

Noya was as red as a tomato. He was red from embarrassment before, but after hearing the taller man's response he thought he would faint. He couldn't believe that Asahi wasn't repulsed. A man calling another man cute; it was weird no matter how you looked at it.

Noya coughed to cover up the awkward silence. "You should really have more confidence in yourself, Asahi. I really look up to you and you aren't nearly as bad as you think you are." Asahi's eyes widened and he raised his head to look Noya in the eyes. He really knew how to make him feel special.

"You know, the same could be said about you. You are always so cool and not to mention that you are always so happy and energetic. To be honest, it make me jealous of you Noya." Asahi said, scratching the side of his face timidly. Noya was really trying to resist the urge to jump on the taller male and do unspoken things to him. Noya was looking down at this point, trying to hide his extremely red face and trying to hold back his desire.

Asahi was in a daze looking at Noya, he was just so cute. Instinct took over Asahi and he grabbed Noya's chin and pulled in for a deep, loving kiss. Surprised at what he just did, he quickly pulled away. "S-sorry Yuu, I don't know what came over me!" Asahi said, flustered.

Noya's eyes were wide. "It's okay! I...enjoyed it." Asahi was taken aback. Did he share the same feelings as him? He didn't have time to finish his thoughts since Noya suddenly went in for another kiss. Asahi returned it with full force this time. It was a rough and heated kiss. Asahi was taking control and Noya didn't even bother to control his oncoming hard-on.

"I, ahh, I like you, ahhh, Asahi~" Noya said in between the rough kisses. Asahi pulled back when Noya spoke those words. Now he knew that they shared the same feeling of love.

Asahi stifled a laugh. "It's funny Yuu, all this time we were trying to keep our feelings hidden but we were meant to be all this time. I love you too, Yuu." Asahi said as he let out a genuine smile and lightly touched Noya's cheek.

Noya bit his lip. "Shit Asahi, I can't hold back any longer." Noya quickly jumped onto Asahi, straddling the bigger male. Noya started to grinding his hips onto Asahi's so their groins grazed against each others', sending shockwaves of pleasure coursing throughout their bodies. Noya had succeeded, noticing that he got Asahi hard. "May I?" He asked, hooking onto the waistband of the other males shorts.

"Ahh~ yes Yuu, p-please." At those words, Noya quickly pulled down Asahi's shorts along with his boxers. Asahi's hard on sprung out with the shorts. Noya grabbed his thick ten inch shaft. He slowly started jerking it as he locked eyes with the taller male. Noya leaned forward and started a straight lick from the bottom of the shaft straight to the tip, licking the precum that formed. Asahi let out a loud moan which motivated Noya. Without hesitation he quickly took in the thick shaft.

"Ahh, fuck Yuu. So good~" Asahi moaned with pleasure. Instincts overtook him as he looked down at the smaller male as he grabbed a fist full of the males hair. Without realizing it, he was pushing the other male's head down with force, creating unbearable waves of pleasure as his cock was buried deeper in the warm mouth. "Ohh, my god Yuu, deeper~" Asahi moaned as Noya was overwhelmed by the sudden amount of cock that was now in his mouth as he started gagging.

Asahi relieved some of the pressure he was putting and the other male's head. Noya pulled away from the thick shaft as it left his mouth with a plop. Saliva dripping out of the side of Noya's mouth, he wiped it away with the back of his hand. "S-sorry Yuu! It just felt too good." Asahi said apologetically. Noya looked up at the other male with lustful eyes.

"It's okay, I liked that aggressive side of you." Noya said as he stood up. Asahi grabbed his waist and pulled him in closer. Asahi removed the smaller male's shorts, revealing Noya's clean shaven cock.

"Damn Yuu. That is very sexy." Asahi he said amazed. Noya blushed and covered his mouth with his face. Asahi quickly took the cock in his mouth, reciprocating the pleasure he just received. Noya moaned, letting the other male know he was in pleasure. Aggressive, Asahi sucked his cock like his life depended on it. Noya was on the edge.

"Ahhh-ahh, A-Asahi!" Noya moaned, on the verge of releasing his seed. Knowing the smaller male was close, he quickly pulled away.

"Fuck Asahi!" Noya hissed at the sudden loss of warmth. Asahi forced the other male down, pulling him in for a rough violent kiss. "Ahhh~" Noya moaned under the attack. Asahi kept up the attack, going lower. When Asahi reached the other male's neck, he attacked the the sensitive skin, sucking and biting Noya. Seeing that he successfully left a mark showing that Noya was his, he retreated proudly and pulled Noya back into a loving kiss. But Noya wanted more, eager, he started rubbing the cocks together, searching for ecstasy.

"You that excited Yuu?" Asahi taunted as he pushed Noya down on the bed, pinning his arms over his head. "You need me inside of you, don't you?" Asahi said as he used his other hand to grab Noya by the chin, forcing him to look at him right the eyes. "Well?"

"P-please Asahi, I want it~" Noya said eagerly as he was being dominated by the taller male.

"What is it? What do you want Yuu? What do you want me to do to you?" Asahi demanded as he tighten his grip on the Noya's chin as he was trying to escape his grasp, making sure his dominance was known. Asahi released his grip from his Noya's chin, and brought his hand lower. He hand hovered over Noya's shaft, getting ready for an attack. He grabbed Noya's ball sack and squeezed them tightly, making the male under him moan in pain.

"S-stop, A-Asahi!" Noya moaned at the sudden pain that hit him. "Please, ahh, Asahi, I want you, ahhh" Noya moaned as the grip on his sack got tighter. "I- ahh, want you inside of me! P-please! Fuck me hard, with that monster co- ahhh~ cock, of yours!" Noya was pleading at this point. The pleasure of the pain overtook his thoughts and his lust for Asahi was driving him crazy. Asahi smiled.

"Seems like you are finally being honest" Asahi taunted. "I'll give you what you want, since you seem to want it so bad" Asahi released his grip on Noya's scrotum and his wrists. "Hold on one sec, need to get the lube." Asahi said as he crawled over to get the lube from the nightstand.

"Fuck Yuu, you are so fucking hot, you don't even know." Asahi said as tossed the bottle of lube towards Noya. Noya looked at Asahi with surprise when he caught the bottle. "Well, prepare yourself for me. Whether you like it not, I am pretty sure you aren't taking this in without preparation." Asahi said as he closed in Noya.

"B-but, I want you Asahi!" Noya complained as he looked down at the bottle of lube in his hands. Asahi grabbed the smaller boy's dick at those words and started quickly jacking it, making Noya moan.

"Be a good boy, and do as I say Yuu." Asahi grabbed Noya's chin and looked at him right in the eyes. "I'll reward you later if you listen." Asahi released his grip on his cock and pulled away, waiting for Noya to do as he asked.

Noya hissed at the sudden disappearance of pleasure he was receiving from the more demanding male. Noya couldn't take it anymore, he opened the bottle of lube and put a generous amount on the tips of his fingers. Bringing his hands down to his hole, he used his other hand to spread his hole as much as he can. Taking the lubed up fingers he brought it to his hole, first rubbing the lube all over the outside. Pushing in his middle finger, he released a moan at the intrusion. After working the digit in-and-out a few times, he pushed in his index finger rather forcefully, wanting Asahi's monster in his ass as soon as possible. "Fuck yeah Yuu, keep working your hole like that, keep working it for me." Asahi said. He slipped on a condom and started to slowly jerk himself off to the sight.

"Please- ahhh, Asahhhh~hi." Noya said pleadingly as he was now scissoring his hole. Taking deep a breath, he slid in the third finger. He couldn't help but moan. Tired, Noya stopped working his hole but left his finger in. "I-is this enough?" Noya panted, exhausted from working his hole vigorously.

Asahi went to where Noya was lying and lifted him up so he was on his knees. Asahi stood up and looked down on the submissive, taking his chin into his hand and making him look up directly at him. "Not nearly. I want you to work that hole until you can't move your arms anymore. I want you to be screaming my name by the time I tell you to stop. I want you to be begging me to fuck you." Asahi said as he looked down at the other male. Hearing those words made Noya's cock twitch. He wanted him so, so badly. Without any more questions, Noya put more lube on his fingers and went back to fingering his hole, knowing that if he did what he was told, he would receive the ultimate prize.

As Noya started scissoring himself again Asahi grabbed him by the hair and directed his mouth toward his shaft. "Suck it." He demanded, looking down with desire. Without complaint Noya took in the thick shaft, going as far down as he could to please his lover, Bobbing his head, he brought over his hand that wasn't working his hole to the base of the shaft. As he started jacking off the base of the long cock while still sucking, Asahi let out a loud moan at the sudden waves of pleasures. "Ah~ Fuck yes, Yuu!" Asahi moaned as Noya looked up, happy to see his love was enjoying himself. "I want want you, to- ahh, jack yourself off now, keep that rod nice and hard for me Yuu."

Removing his hand from the thick shaft, Noya brought his hand over to his still rock hard dick. Moaning more than, Asahi felt amazing. The vibrations on his cock was sending him over the edge. Asahi grabbed Noya by the hair, and forcefully pushed his head against his shaft, making the smaller boy gag more than he already was. After holding his cock at the back of Noya's throat, he quickly pulled his cock from the warm wet cavern. "Fuck Yuu, you are just too hot, I'll finally give you what you deserve, you've been a good boy." Asahi said. "My cock is nice and wet, and you prepared your hole nicely. I want you to be a good boy and ride my cock." Asahi demanded as he got on back.

Noya finally caught his breath and wiped the saliva off the side of his mouth. "Damn Asahi, never thought you would be this dominant in bed." Noya teased as he got on top of Asahi. "But I love all sides of you." Noya said panting. Noya got on top of the bigger male and rested his hand on his chest.

Using his other hand to align the shaft to his hole, Noya knelt down on top of the bigger male and slowly lowered himself down. Moaning when the tip penetrated him, he slowly lowered, filling himself with Asahi's member. Finally taking in all of Asahi's member, Noya bit his lip from the pain of the penetration. Taking a few deeps breaths, Noya raised himself. Feeling the fullness almost leave him, Noya went back down moaning. When Noya repeated the process he felt the tip of the shaft hit his prostate. Experiencing immense pleasure Noya sped up the process, and started to ride Asahi's shaft with all he had. Searching for a way to intensify his pleasure, Noya started to stroke his own shaft.

Asahi couldn't help moaning himself as the tightness around his shaft felt incredible. Asahi stared in amazement as the smaller male started to stroke his 5 inch dick. He couldn't resist grabbing his partner's hip to help him. Seeing the precum drip down Noya's tip lit a fire inside him. The desire of wanting to be in control took Asahi over.

Asahi's arm slid to Noya's back as he took action himself. Without pulling out, he laid Noya on his back, so he was now above him. Noya gave in to the sudden movement, releasing his grip on his cock, and let Asahi take control.

"I couldn't help myself Yuu, you are just too hot." Asahi said as he was now on top of the smaller male. "You've been such a good boy, Noya. Tell me what you desire." Asahi whispered into his ear as he started thrusting into the other male.

"P-please Asahi!" Noya moaned, throwing his head back as another wave of pleasure hit him.

"Please what, Yuu?" Asahi moaned as he changed his angle.

Immense pleasure overcame Noya as his prostate was hit. "Please...I need you" Noya moaned loudly as he gripped the sheets.

Asahi smirked at the response and started thrusting harder, Noya wrapped his legs around Asahi. At the same time, Asahi grabbed Noya's member and started stroking it.

Noya, overwhelmed by the amount of pleasure, could only moan. "Asahi! I'm.. a-ah! I'm close…!" Noya panted as he felt his orgasm closing in.

Noticing that his lover was close, Asahi quickly tightened his grip on the smaller male's cock and stopped stroking it, preventing the orgasm from coming close. "I'll ask you again Yuu, what do you want me from me?" Asahi demanded, pounding into his partner.

"Fuck, I need it, I want you so bad Asahi" Noya moaned, scratching down Asahi's back. "Please fuck me till I cum!" Noya pleaded.

Asahi released his grip on Noya's cock and leaned down to kiss the other male. Asahi bit Noya's bottom lip making him gasp. He took that opportunity to force his tongue between Noya's parted lips. Noya was quick to join in. Asahi pulled away from the kiss and started pounding into Noya harder and faster. Noya moaned loudly, feeling that he was close to cumming again. "I'm.. close Asahi!" Noya panted as he was reaching his peak. Asahi groaned as he was also close to his climax.

After a few more thrust to his prostate, Noya felt himself go over the edge. With a loud moan he came, scratching down Asahi's back, screaming his name. Asahi felt Noya tighten around him, groaning as he also reached his climax, filling the condom with his seed. Asahi gave a few more weak thrusts, riding out his orgasm.

Exhausted, Asahi pulled out of the smaller male, collapsing next to him. A loving gaze was exchanged between the couple as Asahi brought his hand to his lover's face. "I love you." Asahi whispered, wiping sweaty strands of hair from the smaller male's face.

Noya grinned, his hand reached up to grab Asahi's chin, leaning in close enough to touch lips. "I love you too." he whispered, pulling him in for a kiss.

"How are you feeling? Are you okay?" Asahi asked when the kiss ended, worrying for Noya.

"Yeah I'm okay, just a little sticky" Noya joked. Noya closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to take over him. Asahi leaned close and kissed his forehead before getting off the bed. He removed his condom, discarding it in the trash. Going to his closet he got a towel and started wiping himself down. Returning to bed, he wiped down the tired male, who was too exhausted to move.

Asahi grabbed the blanket from under Noya and grabbed a fresh one. Returning to bed, he held Noya close and threw the covers on top of them. "Goodnight Yuu, I love you" Asahi whispered with a final kiss, falling asleep.

 ** **~ End ~****

* * *

 ** ** **First time writing a fic (:******

 ** ** **Hope you enjoyed~******


End file.
